1. Technical Field
This invention relates to nut driving tools that are used to engage and rotate a nut on a threaded element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to manual engagement and sequential rotation of a nut on a fastener element; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,210 having a power arm and a reaction arm.
Other prior art patents disclose wrench configurations for engagement and rotation of a nut-like surface such as a turnbuckle, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,943 and 3,682,023, for example.
Finally, a linear drive unit can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,925.
It is believed that there are no known devices for rapidly rotating a nut along a threaded rod or shaft by use of a directed airstream.